Getting on the wrong side of the law
by lilmisslogikal
Summary: Tyrany gets put in jail as part of an undercover op but will she keep her nerve and her cover? Plz read and review as always thankies! CHAPTER 2 NOW UP! luv ya x x x
1. Chapter 1

Getting on the wrong side of the law.

_Scene 1 – Tyrany is walking up the stairs and into C.I.D, she says hi to Mitch who is walking down. She walks into C.I.D and goes to Kezia. _

Tyrany: Hi Kezia, what's up?

Kezia: This stupid computer won't let me on CRIM INT

Tyrany: Let's have a look. (Fiddles with computer) There you go.

Kezia: How did you do that?

Tyrany: I'm just gifted (they laugh)

John: Tyrany, can I have a word please?

Tyrany: Yeah, sure, I'll catch up with you later, yeah? (She goes over to him) Yes, sir.

John: Can I talk to you in my office? Mickey, can you come as well? (He gets up, they walk to office) Close the door. (They close the door)

Tyrany: Is there a problem sir?

John: No, I just wondered if you and Mickey would help me with an investigation.

Tyrany: Sure

Mickey: Hang on, what is it?

John: I want two officers to go undercover

Mickey: Ok, we'll do it

Tyrany: Whereabouts?

John: In a local prison

Mickey: Which one?

John: I'm not at liberty to divulge that information at the minute. Do you want to help?

Both: Yeah

John: Ok, meet me in the briefing room in half an hour.

Tyrany: Ok (They go to leave)

John: Oh, and guys, don't tell anyone please.

Mickey: Ok. (They leave)

Scene 2 - The briefing room, half an hour later.

John: Ok, the only people that know about this investigation is me, you two and the D.C.I, the information is on a need to know basis. Ok?

Tyrany: Yep.

John: Ok, Tyrany, you will become a woman that has been sent to prison for assault. Mickey you will be a prison officer. Tyrany, your objective is to see if you can get hold of any illegal substances and let Mickey know about them. Mickey your objective is to carry out the searches on all the cells as and when Tyrany lets you know. Therefore helping to fight the distribution of illegal substances. Are you in?

Mickey: Yep

Tyrany: Yep

Mickey: What happens if someone gets hurt?

John: Smithy will be visiting Tyrany every other day to make sure she's ok and Jack will come round and see you every night Mickey, so everyone is ok. And if anything goes wrong, we'll pull you out as and when we think relevant ok?

Tyrany: Ok.

John: Ok, here are the people you will become.

Tyrany: Tyrany Johnson, 18, assault

Mickey: Mickey Stevenson, 31, Prison officer. I like the sound of that.

Tyrany: Don't get too attached, you've got a job to do.

Scene 3 - C.I.D, Tyrany and Mickey walk in smiling with their papers, Phil is sat at his desk looking at his computer, Jo is in the filing cabinet.

Jo: What are you two so happy about?

Mickey: Nothing.

Jo: It's clearly something if you're smiling at it. Let me look.

Tyrany: No, you're not allowed, it's private.

Phil: Yeah, leave them Jo, it'll be something for the related people only.

Tyrany: If you only knew Phil

Mickey: Tyrany!

Tyrany: What?

Mickey: Don't even joke like that ok? (They both laugh as Jack walks in)

Jack: Mickey, Tyrany, can I have a word please? (They get up and leave, Jo sits near Phil)

Jo: What is it with those two today, they've been called in there more times than a prisoners been brought into custody.

Phil: I don't know I'm staying out of it.

Jo: Oh, it's not like you sarge. (Phil looks at Jo, she gets up and goes back to filing cabinet)

Scene 4 - Parkfields Road, Will and Dan pull up in the car, get out and rush to a house.

Will: Hello, Police

Dan: Anybody there? You go that way.

Will: Dan! (Dan rushes into room) Get an ambulance

Dan: Sierra Oscar from... can I have an ambulance please to 63 Parkfields Road, unconcious female with head injuries.

Will: She's alive...just.

Dan: I'll have a look around. (He leaves) Will, we need CSE's down here too. Broken glass in the kitchen.

Will: Ok

Scene 5 - In the office, Mickey is about to go, Tyrany is sat down.

Mickey: See you there sis!

Tyrany: Go for it bro. (Mickey leaves)

Jack: So Miss Tyrany Johnson, are you ready?

Tyrany: I hope so, I can't let the side down can I?

Jack: There's a car coming for you in ten minutes, the prison officers have been briefed about what's happening, as have the officers that are taking you, I think everythings set. Are you ok to go?

Tyrany: Yep. I think so.

Jack: Come on then. (She gets up and they walk out of office together)

Scene 6 - Custody steps, Tyrany is walking down with an officer when Sam pulls up in her car. Tyrany gets in the car, Sam walks towards Jack who is walking down.

Sam: Guv, what's up with Tyrany?

Jack: You weren't supposed to see that.

Sam: Ok then

Jack: Strictly need to know basis ok?

Sam: Yeah

Jack: She's on an undercover op, pretending to be a criminal to try and stop the drugs in prison.

Sam: She volunteered to do that?

Jack: No, the Super picked her

Sam: And she agreed?

Jack: Yeah

Sam: Which Prison?

Jack: No-one knows only the Super

Sam: Is that good or bad?

Jack: I don't know

Scene 7 - St Hughs, Will and Dan walk in after the stretcher is wheeled in. Nurse comes after them.

Nurse: Here, this came out of her pocket when you were coming down the corridor. (Dan opens the purse)

Dan: Tiana James

Will: James?

Dan: Yeah, why do you know her?

Will: No, but the D.I might.

Dan: You don't think...

Will: It might be

Dan: She's not old enough is she?

Will: I didn't think so, but you never know

Dan: Hold on, she's not married, so she can't be her kid.

Will: Unless she split up with the father before the kid was born.

Dan: Come on, lets go see the D.I

Will: But what about the girl?

Dan: We'll get the hospital to ring us when she's concious. Come on, we need to let the D.I know.

Scene 8 - The Prison, Tyrany and an officer get out of the car, walk up the steps and into the Prison, she is the only prisoner there and her and the officer have a quite talk.

Officer: So, who are you?

Tyrany: Tyrany

Officer: Tyrany James?

Tyrany: No, Tyrany Johnson.

Officer: It's a pleasure to meet you Tyrany

Tyrany: Thanks, how do you know me?

Officer: I've heard about your arrival from America from our boss. I can't believe they sent you over here.

Tyrany: Oh well, that's life.

Officer: I don't understand.

Tyrany: Your boss says this place has got a problem with illegal substances on it's premisis, I'm here to take over.

Officer: Oh... ok, well um... I suppose you better go with Officer Parker (Mickey) and he'll show you to your cell

Tyrany: By the way... don't mention my little plan, it's not good for business. (Smiles and walks out with Mickey)

Scene 9 - Mickey and Tyrany are walking down a corridor talking about what just happened.

Mickey: What was that?

Tyrany: What was what?

Mickey: The whole drugs business

Tyrany: She knew who I was, I had to make up some stupid story.

Mickey: That doesn't mean you can tell half of the prison what you're gonna do.

Tyrany: So.

Mickey: What is wrong with you, you're not normally like this.

Tyrany: I didn't know it was gonna be this place that's all.

Mickey: Why? (They walk through main gate to main block)

Tyrany: I don't know, I just don't like it here.

Scene 10 - C.I.D, Will and Dan come running in, they are frustrated and hot.

Dan: Where's D.I James?

Sam: Dunno why?

Will: Has she got a sister of something?

Sam: Mickey's her brother but I don't know whether she's got a sister. Why?

Will: We were called to a disturbance on Parkfields Road and we found a girl with head injuries, and when we got to St Hughs, this fell out of her pocket. (Gives purse to D.I Nixon)

Sam: Tiana James? That could be anybody.

Dan: Look at the photo in the back. (Does so)

Sam: Tyrany and Mickey.

Dan: And that's the girl who's in St Hughs.

Sam: Right, you two see what you can get from the surrounding houses, I'll go see the D.C.I

Scene 11 - Tyrany and Mickey walk into her cell, she dumps her stuff.

Mickey: What is up?

Tyrany: Nothing, I'm just not with it today.

Mickey: I'll say.

Tyrany: Thanks. (Mickey leaves, Lilly enters)

Lilly: Hey, who are you?

Tyrany: Tyrany, Tyrany Johnson

Lilly: Oh, you new?

Tyrany: Yep, hopefully I'm not going to be here long.

Lilly: Why?

Tyrany: Because I'm fed up of it already.

Lilly: That don't give you the...

Tyrany: Look, I don't like people that get on my nerves, the only people I like are the ones who give me what I want. Which are you going to be?

Scene 12 - D.C.I Jack Meadows office, Sam knocks on door.

Jack: Yep

Sam: Guv, have you seen D.I. James?

Jack: She's investigating something for me why?

Sam: Because we think her sister is in hospital.

Jack: What?

Sam: Will and Dan were called to a disturbance this morning and admitted a girl to hospital when her purse fell out of her pocket. Dan went through it looking for I.D and found this. (Shows him photo)

Jack: Tiana

Sam: Do you know her?

Jack: Tyrany talks about her all the time, she's only 15, she collects glasses at Tyrany's club.

Sam: 15?

Jack: Yeah, why?

Sam: She was in the house on her own, we thought she was older than that.

Jack: Is she ok?

Sam: Not really she's in a bad way. Do you want me to tell the D.I.?

Jack: NO! No, I'll do it thanks Sam. (Sam leaves, Jack picks up the phone and rings Smithy) Smithy, we've got a problem.

Scene 13 - The prison, Tyrany walks out of her cell with Lilly and goes over to meet Heidi Younger.

Lilly: Heidi? This is...

Tyrany: Tyrany Johnson.

Heidi: And?

Tyrany: You got some...

Mickey: Johnson?

Tyrany: What?

Mickey: Visitor for you

Tyrany: They can wait. I hear on the grapevine you can get some decent stuff. (Mickey walks over)

Mickey: Visitor for you, they say it's urgent

Tyrany: I said they can wait..

Mickey: Can I have a word (Pulls her aside)

Tyrany: Ow, that hurts, get off me

Mickey: Smithy's here.

Tyrany: But it isn't visiting yet

Mickey: He said it's urgent

Tyrany: What's it about?

Mickey: I don't know, he wouldn't say, he said he needed to speak to you urgent.

Scene 14 - Will and Dan are interviewing people door to door but to no avail.

Dan: Anything?

Will: The lady at number 61 said that they heard shouting at about half 7 this morning

Dan: Boyfriend?

Will: Could be. You got anything?

Dan: The teenage girl across the road said the shouting started about quarter past 7 and finished about twenty to 8. That's it.

Will: Not a lot to go on is it?

Dan: Come on, there's a cafe on the end of the street, lets go and get something to eat.

Scene 15 - Interview room at the prison, Smithy is pacing the room when Tyrany walks in.

Smithy: Is Mickey not with you?

Tyrany: No, I thought you wanted to talk to me

Smithy: Well...

Tyrany: Smithy, what's going on?

Smithy: (throws her photo) Is that your sister?

Tyrany: How did you get this? This is Tiana's, she's the only one that's got this.

Smithy: Is the girl in the photo your sister?

Tyrany: Yeah, why? (Pause) WHY?

Smithy: Because she's... she's... in hospital, with head injuries.

Tyrany: What? How?

Smithy: We don't know

Tyrany: What... (Mobile goes off)

Smithy: Sorry, (answers phone) Hello. Yeah. Ok, hang on, I'm with her now, I'll ask her. Does Tiana have a boyfriend?

Tyrany: Yeah, erm... Harvey.. Harvey something... You don't think Harvey's got anything to do with this do you?

Smithy: Harvey something she's not sure. Ok Guv, bye. (Puts phone down) The D.I's on her way

Tyrany: Can I go and tell Mickey?

Smithy: Yeah, sure then I need you to come back here ok?

Scene 16 - Tyrany walks back into the main block, Mickey comes up to her.

Mickey: Well, what's up?

Tyrany: Tiana's in hospital, with head injuries.

Mickey: What?

Tyrany: They think Harvey's got something to do with it.

Mickey: Harvey, Harvey wouldn't hurt a fly.

Tyrany: I know, look a D.I's coming from Sun Hill or someplace I've got to go back and talk to them.

Mickey: Ok, erm... I'll be here waiting for you (Lilly walks up to her)

Lilly: Do you know her?

Mickey: No, well, yeah and no, she's a family friend, and I've agreed to look after her for a while.

Scene 17 - Harvey Renshaw's house, Will and Dan knock on the door

Harvey: Hello

Will: Hi, I'm PC Fletcher, this is PC Casper, we're from Sun Hill, do you know Tiana James?

Harvey: Yeah why?

Dan: Can you tell us your relationship with Tiana please?

Harvey: She's my girlfriend why? What's happened?

Will: I think you'd better come with us Sir.

Harvey: What's happened?

Will: Miss James is in hospital with head injuries.

Harvey: Oh...

Will: Do you know something about this?

Harvey: We had an arguement this morning, and I... I know I shouldn't have but she got me so mad... and I just lashed out.

Dan: Are you saying you assaulted Miss James?

Harvey: Yeah.

Scene 18 - The Prison interview room, D.I Nixon and D.S Turner walk in.

Tyrany: Sam, any news?

Sam: Tiana is still critical, but we have arrested the man responsible for her assault

Tyrany: Who?

Sam: Harvey Renshaw

Tyrany: Harvey Ren... Tiana's boyfriend. Harvey wouldn't hurt a fly.

Stuart: He convessed to it Guv.

Tyrany: This doesn't make sense, why would Harvey confess to assaulting Tiana when... he didn't do it, he must have been set up by someone

Sam: Who though Tyrany? He confessed to it!

Tyrany: I know!

Sam: Unless he tells us the truth or someone comes forward, we've got to charge him.

Tyrany: See what you can get on him...

Sam: Tyrany, I'm dealing with it ok, I'll let you know what happens, we've got it under control.

Tyrany: I know, I'm sorry.

Sam: Has Harvey ever hurt anyone before?

Tyrany: Not that I know of.

Stuart: Do you think he'd hurt Tiana?

Tyrany: Well, before yes, but now...

Stuart: What do you mean before?

Tyrany: Harvey's only 15, but you know what kids are like...

Stuart: Guv, what do you mean before?

Tyrany: Harvey used to be on drugs, he used to steal money from his parents and use it to fund his drug habit, he used to beat Tiana up, and she wouldn't leave him, she said everytime that he'd be able to get clean.

Sam: How long ago was this?

Tyrany: I don't know

Stuart: Guv? Was it recent?

Tyrany: Yeah.

Sam: How long?

Tyrany: About 3 weeks ago.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

GETTING ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE LAW - Episode 2

Scene 1 - The Prison, Tyrany's cell. She is laid on the bed when an officer opens her cell.

Officer: Breakfast

Tyrany: I'm not hungry

Officer: Come on, you've got to eat something

Tyrany: I'M NOT HUNGRY!

Officer: Ok, suit yourself.

Scene 2 - C.I.D, Jack, John and Gina are having a meeting about Mickey and Tyrany.

Jack: We haven't got anything so far, Tyrany's been too upset about her sister.

John: Ok, we need to keep focused on this, we made a promise to the prison and ourselves that we will help them

Gina: But don't forget Sir, that the D.I is in on this too, we need to know if she's happy to continue.

John: I know Gina but our main objective is to stop the income of drugs in the prison, not to worry about our sisters.

Scene 3 - Tyrany's cell, lilly walks in.

Lilly: Hey, you coming to breakfast?

Tyrany: No, I'm not hungry

Lilly: What's up?

Tyrany: My sisters in hospital and no-one will tell me what's happening.

Lilly: That's no reason for you not to eat, come on, you've got to eat something. (She pulls Tyrany up)

Tyrany: Yeah, you're right. Hey, who are the dealers in here?

Lilly: Why?

Tyrany: Because I need some gear

Lilly: Amber Walker and Mel Phillips are the main two dealers, but there are other small time dealers too.

Tyrany: So who are they?

Lilly: That's Amber in the red top. And Mel's stood next to the screw in the corner.

Tyrany: Ok, tell Amber I'll meet her after breakfast in her cell. (Tyrany walks out of cell)

Scene 4 - Briefing room, Gina, Jack and John are leading a briefing.

Jack: Ok, settle down please. Now we need to talk to you this morning about D.I James

Smithy: Is she ok?

Gina: She's fine, she's ok, she's just a little bit upset about her sister at the moment.

John: Yes, as you know her sister critically ill in hospital, and unfortunately Tyrany can't be here to help her. (Smithy gets a phonecall)

Smithy: Sorry, Sir, it's the D.I. Hello. Yeah, ok hang on. Pen and paper please. (gets them) Ok, yeah go on. (writes down names) Ok, thanks yeah, let Mickey know. Bye. (Puts phone down) Sir, we've got two names as the main drug dealers. Amber Walker and Mel Phillips.

Emma: Mel Phillips? I thought she was in Prison?

John: She is. Ok, I'll tell you what's happening. D.I James is undercover at Her Majesty's Prison pretending to be a criminal, she is trying to combat the level of drugs use in the Prison.

Emma: Isn't that nearly impossible

John: Yes, but D.I. James trained in America and was one of the best officers there. She is also an undercover officer and is a trianed negotiator. So if anyone can stop it. It's D.I. James.

Scene 5 - Amber's cell, Tyrany walks in.

Tyrany: I hear on the grapevine that you do deals.

Amber: Who told you that? Because whoever told you that is wrong

Tyrany: Oh, so I guess you don't want some of this then. (Waves money in her face)

Amber: How did you get that?

Tyrany: One of the screws. You want it or not?

Amber: Well, maybe I could cut you a deal.

Tyrany: Cool, how much? (Amber pulls drugs out)

Amber: £30 quid

Tyrany: £30 quid for that?

Amber: Hello, I take the responsibility of getting caught with it!

Tyrany: Fine (Hands money over) Are you getting anymore?

Amber: Tomorrow. Same price.

Tyrany: Cool. Save me some?

Amber: Always. (Tyrany leaves, she walks past Mickey and whispers to him)

Tyrany: Search me.

Mickey: Johnson, what have you been drinking?

Tyrany: Nothing

Mickey: So why do you smell like a brewery?

Tyrany: I haven't had anything to drink

Mickey: Empty your pockets

Tyrany: What?

Mickey: EMPTY YOUR POCKETS! (She does so) And the rest

Tyrany: There isn't

Mickey: The rest Johnson! (She empties out money and drugs) What are these?

Tyrany: I dunno

Mickey: Where'd you get the money from?

Tyrany: I dunno

Mickey: And the drugs...

Tyrany: They're not mine.

Mickey: Kenny, put her on the three's

Tyrany: What? They're not even mine, he set me up, get your hands off me

Mickey: Pipe down gobby.

Tyrany: Don't you dare talk to me like that. (She is taken away)

Scene 6 - The briefing room, still in the briefing.

Smithy: Amber Walker was sentenced for Class A last year and Mel Phillips for Class C

John: So they're both continuing what they started?

Smithy: Yeah.

Jack: So these are the main two dealers then.

Smithy: Yep, according to CRIM INT they've both been arrested before but this is the first time for both in Prison.

Jack: Ok, so you're thinking that if Tyrany can get these two busted then maybe we can crack the whole ring of them?

Smithy: Maybe

John: Ok, Jack, you get in touch with the Prison, Smithy you get in touch with Mickey and Tyrany.

Scene 7 - Interview room at the Prison

Mickey: Where did you get them from?

Tyrany: Amber...

Mickey: Walker..

Tyrany: Yeah, why?

Mickey: She's dangerous Tyrany

Tyrany: I'm doing my job ok?

Mickey: What have you got?

Tyrany: She gave me this for £30 quid. (Shows him gear)

Mickey: Ok, lets get her cell searched

Tyrany: Mickey, search Lilly too.

Mickey: Why?

Tyrany: Because she knows about them

Mickey: Tell you what, we'll do a full search of everyone and every cell, ok?

Tyrany: That's going to take ages

Mickey: So?

Scene 8 - The Prison block, everyone is outside, they start to search through each cell.

Mickey: Got something. Crack by the looks of it. Amber Walkers cell, she's on the three's.

(pause)

Officer: I got something. I got some crack too. Mel Phillips' cell

Mickey: Right, they're both on the three's, get Johnson and the rest of them back up here. Pronto.

Scene 9 - Jack's office. Smithy knocks.

Jack: Yep

Smithy: Guv, we're getting somewhere with the drugs bust at the Prison

Jack: Yeah,

Smithy: Yeah, Mickey's ended up doing a full block search.

Jack: Why?

Smithy: I don't know, it was Mickey's choice.

Jack: Ok, come on, lets go and see the Super.

Scene 10 - The Prison. Tyrany and all the girls walk back in. Mickey and the other officers are standing facing them.

Tyrany: What's going on?

Mickey: You, Amber, Mel and Lilly are all on the three's

Tyrany: Why? What have we done?

Mickey: Illegal substances were found on your person or in your cells. You will be on the three's for a month. (Amber grabs hold of Lilly and holds a knife to her throat, everyone runs towards Mickey and the officers)

Lilly: Amber!!

Tyrany: Amber what are you doing?

Amber: She set us up, she told them that we were doing a deal.

Tyrany: Mickey, get them out of here

Mickey: But...

Tyrany: Mickey just do it!

Scene 11 - In the supers office, Jack and Smithy knock

John: Yep

Jack: Sir, Mickey's had to do a full block search

John: Why? We didn't organise that yet.

Smithy: Something went wrong at the Prison (Phone call) Hello, what? Ok, we'll be right there. There's a hostage situation at the Prison

John: Tyrany?

Smithy: No, Amber Walker and a girl called Lilly.

John: Come on, lets get down there.

Scene 12 - The Prison all the girls are out of the way, Mickey, Tyrany and some of the officers are still there.

Officer: Johnson get back.

Mickey: Leave her.

Tyrany: Amber come on, she didn't set you up, she's just the innocent party in all of this. Mickey, gimme ur mobile

Mickey: What?

Tyrany: Gimme it (He gives her phone, she dials John's number) Hey, can I blow it? Ok thanks. (Throws phone over her shoulder) Mickey catch. (he does so)

Amber: What are you doing?

Tyrany: Look, Amber, you don't need to do this, it's not Lilly's fault

Amber: Then who's fault is it eh? eh?

Tyrany: It's my fault

Amber: Huh

Tyrany: It's my fault, I'm the one responsible, I told the screws that you were the one with the drugs.

Amber: Why? I thought you were my friend?

Tyrany: I can't be your friend Amber. I'm not like you at all, I don't make friends, it's not what I was born to do.

Amber: What do you mean?

Tyrany: Let Lilly go and I'll tell you.

Amber: Why?

Tyrany: Because

Amber: Alright, get out of here (She lets Lilly go, Lilly runs)

Tyrany: Go to Mickey Lilly.

Lilly: I wanna know what's going on

Tyrany: I'll tell you in a minute.

Lilly: Tell me now

Tyrany: Lilly!

Mickey: Er, Ty

Tyrany: What? (Turns to find gun) How did she get that?

Mickey: I don't know. How did she get that?

Officer: I dunno

Tyrany: Mickey is the super coming? (John, Jack and Smithy walk in)

John: The supers here

Amber: Who's that?

Tyrany: That's Superintendent John Heaton, he's my boss

Amber: What?

Tyrany: Amber I'm a Police officer. I was on an undercover operation to combat the use of drugs here, I'm the one that shopped you to the prison officers.

Amber: Why?

Tyrany: Because it's my job

Amber: I trusted you, I shared my gear with you.

Tyrany: Amber, I don't do drugs, I'm a copper, I get rid of them. Mickey come here.

Amber: What's Mr Stevenson got to... Oh no, not you too.

Mickey: Mickey Webb. D.C

Amber: We've been stitched up? This is all your fault! Both of you.

Tyrany: Amber, calm down. (Shoots, everyone screams) Get everyone out now!

Amber: No-body moves!

Tyrany: Alright, we'll do what you want.

Scene 13 - C.I.D, everyone picks up their coats and runs for cars

Uniform again all run for coats and things and run for cars

Scene 14 - The Prison, as before.

Tyrany: You don't need everyone here do you though?

Amber: No, but they're gonna do something if they go.

Tyrany: What are they gonna do Amber? There's nothing they can do, you're in here and they'll be outhere, they'll not be doing anything

Amber: Alright but you two stop

John: No Way

Tyrany: Yes way (Walks to John)

John: Tyrany, I am not putting your life in danger

Tyrany: Alright, we'll all pull out and wait for another negotiator shall we?

John: But we haven't even rang them

Tyrany: By the time you ring them and they get here, I can have this over with.

John: But...

Tyrany: Sir, it's my decision, I know what I'm doing. (goes back) Amber, everyone is going to leave except me and Mickey is that ok?

Amber: Yeah (Everyone leaves apart from Mickey and Tyrany)

Tyrany: Is that alright?

Amber: Yeah, how long am I going to be in here for now?

Tyrany: I don't know.

Amber: You do know, tell me!

Tyrany: Well, you've got another 6 years to serve, more drugs is another 7, threatening a police officer, handling an illegal weapon, assault.

Amber: TELL ME!

Tyrany: Alltogether about 24 years.

Amber: I can't take it any more, I'm fed up now, what am I going to be like in another 24 years.

Tyrany: Amber, give me the gun

Mickey: Ty no!

Tyrany: Shut up Mickey! (Creeping towards her) Amber, give me the gun.

Mickey: TY NO!

Amber: Get out!

Mickey: What?

Amber: I said GET OUT! (Mickey leaves)

Tyrany: Amber, there was no need for that

Amber: Do you want to go too?

Tyrany: No, I'm here to help you. Please just give me the gun.

Amber: No, I am not spending another minute in here.

Scene 15 - Outside the area where Tyrany and Amber are.

John: What happened?

Mickey: I tried to stop Tyrany from getting closer to her, but Amber just flipped and told me to get out.

Jack: So it's all up to Tyrany. (Gunshot)

Mickey: TY!!!!!

THE END


End file.
